


Blossoming Hearts

by Lilyliegh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyliegh/pseuds/Lilyliegh
Summary: "Be bold," Serena tells her.So Ruri falls in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for serenafromfusion - i hope you like it! ♥

“ … And so,” Ruri says, “facts about the Barian War will be in this section, but if you’re looking for specific recounts of the monsters and machines used in the war, you’ll find those books in the 500s. Does that make sense?”

The boy, perhaps no older than sixteen, nods. “Makes sense!”

Ruri beams. “I’m happy to help.” She stands and smooths her long skirts, adjusting the stack of books in her hands that she had been shelving prior to the boy’s question. The question had shocked her until the boy had explained he was studying wars across the ages, from the Millennium Duels against the Pharaoh and the Thief King, to the Dark Games, to the dystopian segregation, to the inter-galactic war, and then finally to the inter-dimensional war that Ruri remembers so vividly. Ruri would have offered her own recount of the events, but then the boy began describing the horrid duel monsters that had wrecked Heartland City. Ruri had disappeared during the first wave of attacks, and thus she does not remember much of the events that transpired after her capture. 

With a sad smile, she watches the boy hurry off down the aisle, turning left and back towards the technology section. He’s boisterous, but Ruri’s not tired enough to shush him; there are a far rowdier group of high-school boys sitting round one desktop computer, playing what appears to be an online fighting game. 

Ruri finishes shelving the books, then heads back to the information desk. She checks her e-mail - nothing - and re-checks it just to make sure. When someone approaches her desk with a question about citing traditional literature, Ruri takes them through each step, then writes down a quick guide for citing future documents. Minutes later, another visitor steps up to the desk to ask if a book has come in yet. It hasn’t; Ruri watches them walk away with a sullen expression, until she shares with them that she’s recently read a similar - and, she confesses,  _ better  _ \-  novel. 

Her day begins and ends with books, with helping others, with learning and citing and reading and writing. In between answering questions, Ruri attempts to sort through stacks of books that have been returned. Some of the books have scuffs and rips in them, and carefully Ruri patches them with tape. When her co-worker, Sayaka, comes back to the desk, Ruri takes the opportunity to shelve some more books; her journey leads her down the 700s: the art section.

Of all the books Ruri has read, she appreciates the arts section best. She is a painter, writer, and sculptor, but all at a beginner stage compared to the masterpieces she’s spotted inside the books. Most of the books feature contemporary, global art, often depicting high-tech, computer-animated designs of duel monsters. Ruri has dabbled in digital sculpting, playing with code to create a newer,  _ better  _ image. 

The 700s is Ruri’s favourite section because she’s “dabbled” in many things. When she started working at the library, she explored each and every section, desperate to find her niche of information. After a few weeks, Ruri found it: art. Ruri can now name motion picture films like she’s naming off the colours of the rainbow. Even if she can’t do it herself, she can explain what kinds of ink work best for calligraphy, and how to hold a paintbrush when doing fine details. 

Ruri also likes this section because every day, without fail, Serena will be sitting in the middle of the aisle, back against one set of books and feet just millimetres away from the other shelf, tucked in with a book about the arts. To Ruri, Serena seems like the last person to be interested in art: if anything, she talks like someone who might look down on the arts and say, “And how will you make a living off that?”

But Serena never is. She’s crass and rude, and Ruri has given up asking her to sit on one of the  _ many  _ chairs in the lobby, if only because when Ruri stocks the 700 shelves – and she  _ always  _ does – she attempts to make conversation with the girl.

“Good morning!” Ruri greets.

Serena doesn’t look up from her book, but Ruri catches her mouth twitch in the faintest of a smile. “Hm. Morning.”

Ruri stretches up to place a book on the top shelf, then settles down and glances at Serena. Her long, purple hair is tied up in a high ponytail, fastened by a yellow elastic that juts out in the prettiest of angles. Serena is never without her bomber jacket that Ruri has come to see as a symbolic representation of the girl’s tough exterior, though Ruri is happy to see that Serena is wearing the moon necklace Ruri brought her one day. 

“What are you reading today?” Ruri asks, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the cover, but Serena holds the book up for her with one quick flick of her wrist. Ruri’s eyes widen at the cover; it’s one that she read just days before. Furthermore, it’s not even a book from this section - it’s an autobiography from the 500s detailing female-to-female relationships spanning 4000 years. Ruri had checked it out around the time she was reading about art spanning 400 years because she’d wanted to compare what was happening during specific time periods; however, she doubts that Serena is reading for the same reason.

This means two things.

One, Serena checked out a book about lesbians for her own interests, much in the same way she chooses an arts-book each day. 

And two, Serena brought that book back to her same spot in the 700s. 

Why? Ruri can only suppose it’s because that’s Serena’s spot and no one else will sit there. Ruri can only  _ hope  _ that it’s because Serena knows she’ll pass by at least once during her shift to say hi.

“Oh, I’ve read that before,” Ruri says, and the words are out before she catches her own implications.

“Oh  _ really _ ,” Serena says, raising one purple eyebrow. Ruri swallows. “Well, how you’d you enjoy it? I’m halfway through.”

Ruri releases the breath she’s been holding. “I … liked it,” she answers. “I think I liked the main character - she’s relatable, not too stereotypical, and I like how the story doesn’t revolve around her being  _ gay _ , but about her falling in love. It takes the focus off queerness being strange, and instead places it in a world where sapphic relationships are normalised.”

“Hm,” is all Serena says, and she flips aimlessly through the book. “She’s a bit too outspoken for my tastes.”

Ruri laughs, covering her mouth quickly when Serena shoots her with a scathing glance. “I just think … Well, she’s like you.” Ruri shrugs, but Serena’s hardened gaze remains on her. “I mean, that’s not bad - being outspoken is great, and it works for this protagonist –”

Serena slams the book shut. “She’s not like me. She’s bossy and self-centred. You’re mistaking my bluntness for egocentrism, when really I’m just not taking anyone’s bullshit.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Ruri says. “But that’s because we have differing opinions of the character. I like her for her pride and wit - which you have - and not because of the few times she’s pushy about being heard. Besides, I’d rather her have some backbone than be complacent with whatever society has brewing for her her, not that this society does anything particularly cruel to adolescents, but the point still stands.”

Serena doesn’t seem as angry about the comment. Ruri takes it that the tension has dissolved, and she shelves another book before turning back to Serena. “How’d you come across it?”

“I found it on the shelves.”

Ruri chuckles. “You were just browsing and came across sapphic autobios?”

Serena looks up, finger still marking where she’s at. “ _ Yes _ .”

Sensing the repeat of an argument, Ruri stops asking questions, continues to shelve the 700 books, and then heads to the end of the aisle. When she looks over her shoulder, Serena is watching her. Ruri spins just enough to cascade her hair down her back, messily tied into a low bun, though at this late hour of her shift, her hair is nearly out of the elastic and clip.

“Let me know how the book is tomorrow.”

Serena gives her a quick salute, and Ruri knows it’s the end of the conversation. She returns to her desk, spots two post-it notes on her keyboard, and ignores them in favour of shelving the 600 books. For the rest of her shift, Ruri spends her time catching Serena at any point that she can – never interrupting her, but frequently checking in to see how far in the book Serena has gotten. 

Ruri has explored her sexuality enough to know that she likes girls – really likes girls, and has considered dating Sayaka because both of them have similar interests in dueling, reading, and butterflies – but she never considered that Serena might be interested in girls. Ruri’s never asked her before, though she suspects that if she ever asked, Serena would give her the honest truth. Several times throughout the day, Ruri considers the ways she might be able to ask, not bluntly like Serena but maybe with a metaphor or leading question, though her results turn up dry. If Ruri wants to know anything, she’ll have to ask Serena outright.

No. 

Never.

Ruri slams the drawers to her desk shut, snatches up her bag, and storms out the library door. It’s nearing closing time; few employees remain in the library. The streets are dark and stormy, illuminated by dimmed street lights and fluorescent posters that glitter along the sides of towering offices and apartments. Ruri feels at home beneath the lights and between the concrete buildings, but tonight her heart feels heavy as she trudges up the street to her apartment. Despite her bright surroundings, Ruri nearly walks into someone.

“Watch where you’re - Kurosaki?”

It’s Yuuri. Of all the people Ruri can run into, it’s Yuuri. She checks her watches and, yeah, it’s not that unlikely because she knows he gets off work around the same time as her. They’ve crossed paths before when he’s left work early. 

“Ruri,” she corrects. “And hello. On your way home from work?”

“On my way home to  _ Serena _ ’s,” he says. “Her house, my room. But really, we’re sharing everything else, so it’s not like it matters.” He grins, all rounded teeth and curled lips that shouldn’t look menacing, but on Yuuri anything looks predatory. Ruri is not one to judge, but Shun has called Yuuri  _ several  _ crass names, and even Rin and Yuzu have commented on Ruri’s infrequent association with him. 

Ruri chuckles. “Well, stay safe.”

“You just never know what surprises will pop out at night,” he says, and Ruri wonders if perhaps he’s forewarning her of danger. However, when Ruri’s expressions draws grimmer, she sees him laugh outright. “Nothing’s going to get you. Geez, you’re just as gullible as Serena says you are.”

At the mention of Serena, Ruri sobers. “Serena?”

“She says you’ll believe anything, and even if you don’t believe it, you might still say yes just out of kindness.” He frowns. “She says you’re really, really  _ empathetic _ .” He spits the word out like it’s a bad taste in his mouth. Ruri supposes it could be considering she’s never thought Yuuri could understand anyone else’s emotions much less his own. 

Ruri doesn’t bite onto that bit of information. Instead, she leans her head to the side and says, “So Serena talks to you … about me?”

Yuuri’s eyes glimmer. “Don’t get so full of yourself, Ruri-chan. She’s not gushing about you whenever she comes back from the library. But” – he taps his chin thoughtfully – “there’s something about you that’s caught her attention. Maybe it’s just the booky environment that has her fascinated, though I swear she comes home with more stories about you than about what she’s read.”

Her throat feels dry as a desert; she swallows. “Is that what Ruri likes?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “You?”

If Ruri hadn’t already been feeling a bit warm, now her cheeks match the red sunset. She takes a step back to put some distance between her and Yuuri, who just chuckles to himself and fiddles with his pink bangs. His eyes glimmer under now-tamed eyebrows – Ruri remembers when the madness was visible on every angle of him – and, after fixing his hair, he crosses his arms. He still has that twinge of trickery to him that makes Ruri wary of maintaining any conversation. For the moment, she’ll muse with him though.

“I meant the  _ library,”  _ Ruri snaps. She fiddles with the clasps on her purse and says, “She’s there so much. Does she go anywhere else?”

“Looking for potential dates?” Yuuri says while examining his nails. Somehow, he can still see her blushing scarlet.

“You’re insufferable. Stop twisting my words.”

Yuuri raises both hands. “Fine, I’ll let you be. But I’m not letting you go just yet.” He holds out a hand; Ruri stops only because Yuuri seems calmer and wiser, not like his usual, manipulative self. Perhaps this is how he acts around Serena. Ruri can’t imagine Yuuri getting away with half the mischief he pulls off. Serena would put him in his place the moment he dared open his moouth to mock her. 

When Yuuri doesn’t say anything, Ruri puts down a foot and says, “I’m still here, but I do need to be off soon. What were you saying?”

A flicker of a smirk tucks into the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “If you want to know what she likes, and maybe because you want to take her out on a date, then you should spoil her with a movie. She loves romance, though by her attitude you’d never guess it.”

Ruri folds her arms across her chest. “Are you lying to me?”

“Why would I have any reason to?”

“You would.” Ruri sniffs and hikes her purse up over her shoulder. “I’m going now before my head starts spinning. Have a good day, Yuuri … and thanks for the tips.”

“Use them well!” Yuuri says, ever mysterious, and when Ruri looks over her shoulder to make sure he isn’t following her home, Yuuri is nowhere to be seen. How Serena puts up with him is a mystery to Ruri. She imagines that the two housemates live in peace. Serena’s told her about how Yuuri cooks better than her but is lazy washing dishes. In fact, Serena’s always been open about herself and her home life. One time when Ruri caught her reading a book about second wave feminism, Serena told her that Yuuri was the best housemate she’d ever had simply because he didn’t doubt her. 

It makes Ruri wonder what kind of housemate Serena is. Ruri wonders what it might be like to live with someone both dependent and independent, who wouldn’t coddle her like her brother and Yuuto do, but who always wouldn’t expect her to do the ‘women’s work’. What would it be like to live with someone oblivious to gender roles, who lives her life honestly and freely? 

The thought hangs with her when she returns home, climbing up the stone steps to a front door that swings open even before she can get the key in the lock. Shun’s smile immediately turns down in a frown and the first words out of his mouth are, “Did you get lost on the three-block walk home?”

Ruri rolls her eyes. “I saw Yuuri,” she says. “You know, Serena’s housemate.”

Shun parrots, “You know, the mischievous florist.”

“Those words contradict each other,” she says. “Anyways, he was asking after Serena, so I talked with him for a bit.” She looks around the house, where Shun’s office work is spread out on the table and Yuuto’s gaming equipment is scattered around the living room. Living with her brother and her brother’s boyfriend is only exciting when they’re not leaving the place trashed. Rent is free and all her expenses are paid, but coming home to  _ this  _ only fuels Ruri’s desire to move out and have a bit more freedom.

“You should stay away from him,” Yuuto says from the couch. He looks over his shoulder and waves at her. “Welcome home, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Ruri steps past her brother to put her backpack away, and when she comes back downstairs Yuuto is still on the couch and Shun is at the table going through paperwork. From time to time one of them says something to the other, but neither of them seem intent to ask her about her day other than to berate her for visiting with Yuuri. It’s infuriating because Ruri  _ does  _ want to tell them about Serena, and about how Serena was reading a book about queer girls. 

But the only thing Shun asks her that night is if he should move his work papers when she squeezes on the edge of the table to eat dinner and read, to which she says no, just as she says every night. When Shun’s done his paperwork he watches Yuuto, sprawled out on the couch, play video games until they both go to bed, and by that point Ruri is already in her room painting. 

The colours glide off the end of her painting and drip down the canvas. This painting is particularly drippy and dreary; she’s chosen a palette of dark blues and greys to express the sorrow of the snowdrop flowers smeared underneath the watercolours. Next to her, several open books of Japanese flora lay as references.

Her day begins and ends with art: bold.

* * *

Just to amuse herself, Ruri considers asking Serena out. The two of them are in the 700s again, Ruri stocking books and Serena nearly finished her sapphic autobio. This time, Serena has her legs up against the other shelves. Her sunglasses are set high on her head, hair still tied up in a ponytail, yet there is something different about her that keeps Ruri’s attention.

Serena notices immediately.

“You’re staring at me.”

Ruri looks away, embarrased. “Weren’t you reading?” she asks, altogether avoiding the question. 

“I can still see you,” Serena says. She wipes at her lips with the back of her hand and stares at Ruri like she’s an examiner. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, nothing on your face!” Ruri says at once. She shelves a few more books, pulling the trolley along behind her. This morning had been a busy day when a class of middle schoolers had come through looking for art reference books. Half of the day’s stocking came from their searches. Ruri is happy though: she’s never seen so many youth interested in painting and sculpting. It makes her happy to see what they’d been so interested in.

“How come you were staring then?” Serena says after a moment. This time Ruri spots that she doesn’t look up; Serena’s finger traces across the page, stopping at the bottom to mark where she’s last read. “You’re all sorts of weird today, by the way.”

At this Ruri bristles. “That’s rather bold of you to say, Serena.”

“Would you rather I ignore how jumpy you’re acting, how you’ve been watching me ever since you’ve sorted those books, and how you apparently interrogated Yuuri yesterday about what I like.”

Ruri clenches the book tight. Go figure that Yuuri would spill what happened to Serena the moment he got home. Ruri shouldn’t have trusted him with anything. She was stupid. She was stupid, and he was cunning, and she was naive enough to trust him with even a shred of information when he could all-too-easily pass it on to Serena. Ruri feels the hurt blossom in her chest, but when she looks over her shoulder Serena doesn’t look like she’s plotting to use those details against Ruri.

“And?” Ruri says, voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s it,” Serena answers. “I don’t care what he talks about with you. I just thought you should know that Yuuri can’t keep a secret to save his life, so anything you say around him is going to be passed around like casual gossip.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Ruri expected something more from the conversation, yet Serena returns to her book and continues reading as if nothing has happened. The way she falls back into her own, steady rhythm makes Ruri think that perhaps Serena is the perfect housemate for Ruri: impassible, unwavering, daring. If Serena were living with her …

Ruri nearly drops the two unshelved books in her hands, fumbling to get her grip on their sleek spines. She doesn’t turn around to see if Serena is looking at her, and tries to calm the now-permanent blush on her cheeks.

How could her mind come to  _ that?  _ Ruri wants to live away from brother and his boyfriend, but live with another girl, much less Serena? She and Serena know each other from the library; other than that, Ruri barely knows more about Serena. She’s always wanted to know more about her, but while Ruri is certain Serena would tell her every detail of her life, that level of honesty worries Ruri. What  _ doesn’t  _ Serena share? What embarrasses Serena? By this point, Ruri swears Serena knows all the tricks to get Ruri’s cheeks redder than rubies.

When the last book is shelved, Ruri spins around, braided hair curling around her, and faces Serena. “Hey,” she says as casually as she can muster in her current, flustered state, “want to … go out? For coffee. Maybe?”

It is nothing if not awkward. Serena makes it more awkward by taking her time to finish her sentence, mark her place with her finger, and roll her eyes up to look at Ruri. Even with Serena having to look  _ up,  _ Ruri still feels squashed under the glare.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Serena says.

Ruri swallows. “Oh, sorry about that –”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Oh, nothing … sorry.” Ruri looks away, wringing her hands. Now it’s just uncomfortable standing before Serena in the narrow aisle. Ruri sets her sweaty hands on the bars of the trolley and makes to leave, not even with a goodbye since at this point Ruri can’t imagine any goodbye  _ not  _ sounding embarrassing.

“We should go out for a walk,” Serena says when Ruri’s back is turned. “You walk home, don’t you? Exercise won’t make you croak over like Yuuri claims it does.”

At first, Ruri doesn’t believe Serena. Then she peeks over her shoulder just to check if the other girl is looking devilish or teasing; however, Serena is stoic and serious, book closed and resting against her thighs. 

She’s serious.

She’s serious about going on a date - a date that Ruri hadn’t planned on asking about, the words spilling from her mouth on instinct. Ruri’s only gone on two dates in her life – first with Yuzu, a peppy girl in high school, and then with Asuka, this time when Ruri was older and testing out online dating. Both times had been fun, but neither girl was Ruri’s ‘type’. 

Serena is Ruri’s type.

“That sounds nice, Serena,” Ruri says. She curses herself for sounding like a robot, and makes to leave at that moment so her mouth doesn’t say any more awkward, regretful words, when Serena freezes her with a lethal look.

“What time is your shift done? Let’s go out after work.”

Ruri chokes.  _ Today?  _ They’re going on a date today? “At 17:00,” she answers though in the same soft voice. “That’s in … four hours. You’ll be all right to wait for me until then?”

“It’s not like I’ll get bored,” Serena says. She gestures to the books above her head, all labelled ‘art history’ or ‘art reference’. “Besides, it’s just a date. Why, are you thinking you need to get dressed up for this or something? We’re going for a  _ walk.” _

Ruri wonders if maybe Serena is nervous, and her harshness is just a cover-up for those feelings. She doesn’t dare press on that thought though; instead, Ruri nods, bows slightly, and says, “I agree. I’ll probably see you around the library, but when my shift’s done, I’ll come meet you here.”

“I’m not moving.”

Ruri smiles. “I’m glad.”

And for the rest of the shift Ruri makes a point of avoiding the 700s at all costs, and instead stocking the 600s or 800s so she can peek through the shelves to see Serena. The thought of going on a date with Serena is heart-pumping, but also tied to the fear of going into cardiac arrest: Ruri can imagine a dozen terrible scenarios from one date. She only knows Serena from the library - how can that little information help her make a good impression on the girl she likes? Her previous dates didn’t give her any experience to help with the anxiety bubbling in her chest or the sick feeling swirling in her stomach.

Unfortunately, four hours passes by too quickly. Ruri clocks out with a heavy feeling in her heart and gathers her purse and jacket from the cloak room. She feels underdressed for a date in business slacks and a comfy cardigan; she looks ready to teach instead of kiss –

Wait, kiss? Ruri throws the thought away the moment it touches in her mind and she curses herself for getting too far ahead. She knows Serena  _ from the library.  _ They are hardly more than acquaintances at this point. For Ruri to assume that she and Serena could ever become so close is riding on how well this date – and possible future dates – could go.

Ruri throws the last of her things into her backpack and hurries out the door. Serena is in the exact same spot, only this time she’s reading a book from the shelf above her titled,  _ Symbolism in Early Renaissance Paintings.  _ Ruri has checked out this book before and used it as a reference for several of her larger paintings. She peeks over the book to see what Serena is checking out. Serena slams the book closed and looks up at her, green eyes harsh and cold and staring  _ through  _ Ruri. 

“Ready to go?”

Ruri nods.

Serena brings the book with her to check-out, claiming that she isn’t done reading it and she might as well finish it when she gets home. Ruri nods in agreement until Serena takes it to the front desk, where Sayaka sits prim and proper behind the desk typing away at the computer. Two butterfly pins fasten her hair back in buns. She has glasses slipping down her nose, which she hastily pushes up when she spots Serena.

“Hi there! Can I check this out for you?” She takes the book Serena holds out for her, then leans a bit further so she can sneak a glance at Ruri, who tries to hide behind Serena. “I see you there, Ruri-chan. Heading out too?”

Before Ruri can nod, Serena cuts in: “She’s going on a date.”

Sayaka raises one eyebrow. “Oh, Ruri-chan, you didn’t say anything this morning –”

“I decided on it today,” Serena answers. 

Sayaka first scans Serena’s library card, then her book. She hands both back with a receipt, upon which is highlighted the due date. With a smile, she says, “Well, I hope you have fun. You can tell me about it tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Serena walks off without another word, and Ruri trails her with yet another deep blush that only makes Sayaka chuckle.

Outside, the sky dips down into sunset. The air is warm and the breeze gentle, and in the sunshine Serena’s purple hair shimmers in hues of violet and amethyst. Ruri wonders what it might be like to let Serena’s hair down - how long would it stretch down her back? However, Ruri hasn’t even seen Serena in a different  _ jacket _ . A different hairdo is out-of-the-question. 

Serena tucks the book under her arm and glances back at Ruri. “Let’s walk around here. There’s a park nearby that we can pass through that leads into the suburbs. It’s not busy here either; the last place I want to be is crammed on the rush-hour train to some idyllic place.”

Ruri nods and lets Serena lead her down a path that winds back behind the library and into a quaint grove. Tall, looming cedars stretch to the sky and splay their branches and leaves outwards, creating a thick blanket of foliage that hides any remaining sunlight. It’s dark and cool in this area; Ruri tugs at her cardigan to keep herself warm. Ahead of her, Serena keeps up an even pace, never stopping to admire the gentle flowers poking out from the ground, or the thick vines and plants that tangle themselves around the tree trunks. Ruri wonders if she should tell Serena to stop and admire what beauty they’re skipping.

After a minute, Serena’s pace slows enough that Ruri can look up to see the green of the leaves above her and the slivers of light filtering through. Serena doesn’t make any grand show of looking around, but her face softens and her eyes twinkle. 

“Have you been here before?” Ruri asks.

“Sometimes I read here,” Serena says. “It’s quiet and no one seems to take this trail. Why?”

“You look like you know where you’re going,” Ruri says. “When I go for walks, I always wander and get myself lost, but … I won’t get lost today, right?”

“I don’t get lost,” Serena says. She crosses her arms, sighs, and lets them drop. She kicks at the ground a bit, and then asks, “How long have you worked at the library?”

“Two years,” Ruri says. “After I got out of school with my degree, I applied to all the libraries in the city. This was the first one to get back to me.” Ruri pauses. “Do you work, Serena?”

“From home - I’m a freelance artist for one of those meme websites. I bet you Yuuto follows it - he likes dorky things.”

Ruri chuckles.

They dip into peaceful silence. Ruri lets her hair slip free of its messy bun and cascade down her back in gentle ripples. It’s still tangled as all hell and will be a pain to brush out, but for the time being Ruri appreciates how her hair wraps around her hips and curls at her arms and waist. She considers asking Serena to let her hair down too, but again thinks better of it. Would Serena think she was weird for asking such a silly question?

Once the trail passes through the forest, the skies split open in a golden sunset accentuated by pinks and purples and reds that scratch at the thin clouds. Over on the hill Ruri spots the library, tall and astute, with the path creeping down the side of it. The distance seems far greater now that Ruri thinks about it; checking her watch, she realises it’s been an hour since they left. Time has flown since she got off work.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Serena asks, motioning to Ruri’s watch.

“No,” Ruri says quickly, “but … we’ve been gone a whole hour.”

“That’s not that long.” Serena points to a shack stationed on the path ahead of them. “It’s close to dinner-time though, so we’ll stop here before heading home.”

It’s a crepe shop, one that Ruri’s never heard of before and certainly not one of the popular ones in Maiami. The menu hanging overhead only have five typical flavours - not impressive considering the one by her house has  _ twenty  _ flavours plus additional toppings. However, Serena seems excited by this place: she picks out a strawberry crepe, topped with whipped cream, and the moment the dessert is in her hands she eagerly licks off the topping.

“This is my favourite place,” she says. “Yuuri found it one time when he got us lost on a hike.”

Ruri takes a bite of her crepe. It’s sweeter and fluffier than the one by her house, and though the flavour is far simpler than her usual ‘Berry Berry Surprise’ delicacy, this one has its own tasteful charm. “I like it,” Ruri tells her. “Yuuri found a good place to eat.”

With her treat, it becomes hard to keep up a conversation, especially when Serena seems intent on eating her’s with record speed. When it comes time to part ways, Ruri longs to say more to Serena, maybe ask her what she thinks about her, maybe ask if they can go on a date again. Ruri even wonders if this could be considered a date. Does Serena date? She knows Serena would tell her if she asked, but does Ruri want to know?

Ruri settles for a slight bow. “Thank you for such a fun time out.”

Serena shrugs. “It’s not like we went all-out, but good to hear you have simple tastes.” She swallows. “That book you read too – y’know, the one I was reading today? It was good. But –” she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms – “I wish the girl would be more honest to her partner about her feelings. She bottles up her emotions and hesitates with her words. Couldn’t the girl just blurt something out every so often? I bet her partner would appreciate it.”

“Oh,” is all Ruri can say before Serena gives her a quick salute and turns to walk back towards the train station, in the same way Yuuri always goes when they cross paths. Ruri knows she won’t be seeing him tonight …

Serena’s words stick with Ruri as she heads home, following the artificial lights that hurt her eyes and the car lights – bumper to bumper traffic – that are even more painful to look at. Something about those words rings too true in Ruri’s ears, and she wonders if perhaps Serena wasn’t talking about the book at all.

_ She bottles up her emotions and hesitates with her words. _

Ruri sighs.  _ She knows, doesn’t she?  _


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings at the library are often slower; without Serena to keep her company, and with Sayaka now working a later shift than her, it means it’s up to Ruri to work with the seniors who are learning to use the basic functions of a computer and lead young children through reading exercises. These mornings pass by in equal bliss, but after the third senior complains to her that the internet shut down, when in all actuality they switched tabs, Ruri feels her motivation draining.

After the date, Ruri thought things would be different; however, instead Serena acts like her same confident, stoic self, taking up her place in the 700s every day to read. Ruri likes her there, but … 

Didn’t Serena feel different after that evening out? She doesn’t bring it up in any conversation, and she doesn’t ask to go out again despite Ruri hinting on several occasions that she’s been craving crepes.

Dragging herself back to her desk to check her e-mail, Ruri thinks that perhaps she should give up. Serena should be here in two hours tops; Ruri has a half-dozen stacked books from the 700s that she’s waiting to put back. She considers talking to Sayaka about it, but her co-worker is stuck working with a club of tech-savvy middle-schoolers whose skills put Ruri’s senior class to shame.

It feels insufferable to be at work today.

Something is pushed towards the edge of her desk. Ruri thinks it might be Sayaka, but she spots the fancy Starbucks label and frowns. Sayaka doesn’t drink coffee. It wouldn’t be Serena either - she made that point clear before their date. Looking past the cup, Ruri sees Yuuri smiling at her, showing all his teeth as usual like some mangy animal. He has the decency to blend into the crowd; Ruri has  _ seen  _ some of his fancy outfits  _ with capes.  _ Dressed down in a black peacoat and comfortable jeans, he looks a bit  _ too  _ casual. It raises Ruri’s suspicions even more - since when does Yuuri come to the library?

“Is your day really going that bad?” he says in a high, mocking tone. “Don’t look so dreary - chin up and drink up.” He pushes the drink closer to her, nearly tipping it over the higher counter that extends up past Ruri’s desk.

“What is that?” Ruri dares to ask. She’s only drank coffee or tea at Starbucks, and the strong aroma coming from the cup smell like neither.

Yuuri’s grin widens. “Drink and find out.”

Catching him with narrowed eyes, Ruri takes the cup in her hands and tips it back for a sip. The first taste she gets is hazelnut, rich and strong that she nearly pulls the cup back in shock. However, the rest of the drink is rich and creamy on her tongue, and she finishes her sip before setting the cup down away from her keyboard and computer. “That’s … surprisingly good.”

“You seem like someone who likes sweets,” Yuuri says. He leans over the desk, far too close for Ruri’s taste yet she holds her tongue, and he asks, “Waiting for Serena, right?”

Ruri rolls her eyes. “I’m working.”

“Looks like it.”

Ruri wonders just  _ how  _ Serena puts up with such a person. Putting on her professional, librarian face, she folds her hands in front of her and asks, “Is there anything I can help you with today,  _ sir?” _

Yuuri mimics her pose, folding his hands before her. He has two rings, one on each hand, both on his ring-finger. Ruri’s first thought is,  _ Wait, is he married?  _ before she realises those are chastity rings. On Yuuri. Ruri won’t believe it.

“I actually have come to deliver a message to you, from dear Serena.”

Ruri doesn’t buy this either. She crosses her arms over her chest; Yuuri mimics her pose. “I know Serena well enough to know she wouldn’t send you to pass on a message. She’s pretty straightforward in her responses. What would you like to tell me,  _ sir?” _

“You seem to know a lot about Serena,” Yuuri says. “But no matter - what I wanted to tell you is that Serena, despite your thoughts of her as someone straightforward, likes to be certain of things. She likes people, girls particularly, who are bold.”

Ruri takes another sip of her coffee; the taste grows on her, though she doesn’t want to imagine how much the drink cost. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Yuuri dances his fingers along the top of her desk; his hands stop at the edge and his eyes narrow at the stack of books tucked to the side of Ruri’s desk. “Art books … you save the 700s so you can see her, don’t you?” His eyes glimmer in mocking glee, which only makes Ruri look away and take a deep sip of her drink. It’s too early in the morning for Yuuri’s mind games; she can barely stomach it after work, much less  _ during  _ her shift. 

“I do,” Ruri says. If Yuuri wants to see her bold, Ruri can prove it. The latte has enough espresso in it to get her mind moving. “Now, is there anything you need help with, or am I free to finish my work??”

Yuuri drops three arts books on her counter, winks, and leaves with his hands in his pockets and looking far too smug for someone Ruri hopes doesn’t know anything about her and Serena. Chuckling to herself, Ruri stacks the books by her pile for when Serena comes. Ruri expects her in an hour, and in the meantime she can finish answering some of the online e-mails that have apepared from frantic college students taking grueling summer courses, or from families asking after if they need to pay their overdue funds asap or not. 

Ruri finds everything and anything to do at her desk for that hour since, when Serena steps through the door and shakes her wet hair out, Ruri spots her right away. She looks up, cheeks flushing when she notices Ruri staring at her, and then storms off first to the 500s, and then back to her spot in the 700s.

_ She’s reading sapphic love stories again,  _ Ruri thinks. 

She gives Serena some time to tuck into her story before Ruri begins slowly stacking the 700 books on the cart, innocently tucked with several geography textbooks and some children’s literature, and makes her way over to Serena’s spot. Her hair is still wet and growing poofier with the minute; her jacket is likewise soaked and by her body language Ruri realises that she’s cold. 

“It’s raining out there, isn’t it?” Ruri stays by way of greeting. She reaches up to stick a book on the shelf, and her head lolls to the side to catch Serena shiver.

Serena’s mood is equally dreary. “And what gave it away? My soaking wet clothes or dripping hair? Maybe it’s that my shoes have puddles in them.” Sniffing, she pushes her legs out to block Ruri’s path. It’s a minor inconvenience: Ruri still has books to stack where she stands.

“Today would be a good day for crepes then,” Ruri says. “They’re warm –”

“And one miserable walk away in the tempest outside. No thank you.” She crosses her arms and uses one finger to mark her place in the book. “You’ve been hinting at that all week. You should’ve asked when the weather was bearable.”

Ruri shrugs her shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

Serena appears to ignore her as she shakes out her hair. Again, Ruri wonders what it might look like hanging down in mermaid waves, fluffy at the bottom and sleek at the top. However, when when it’s semi-dry Serena doesn’t pull down her hair. Instead, she wrings out her wet clothing on the carpet.

Ruri takes a deep breath and grabs another book to stock so she doesn’t have to meet Serena’s eyes. “You know what we should do … what I really want to do. We – we should watch a movie … together.”

Serena beats her down at once. “Movies are overpriced even before you buy popcorn. That’s out of the question.” However, with a smirk, she adds, “Home movies are fun. You should come over to watch after your shift – tonight would be best because Yuuri’s supposed to be heading out with Dennis tonight. We’ll have the place to ourselves.”

“Oh,” is all Ruri can think to say.

Serena kicks up her feet onto the lowest shelf. “Your pick.”

Ruri thinks to say, “We should pick it together,” but she soon realises that  _ Serena  _ wants her to pick, perhaps in an attempt to learn more about her. 

“Romcom it is then,” Ruri says. Now needing to move to the other end of the bookcases, Ruri glances at Serena’s leg and then back to her. “Excuse me, I need to step by.”

“Done talking?” Serena says.

Ruri pushes the cart past her, catching her eyes with a devious glint in them. It’s at this moment Ruri understands why Serena and Yuuri might make good housemates. With both of their quirks, their personalities seem to match up. Ruri wonders what quirks she might have to make her a suitable housemate. She can cook and clean, and she’s far handier at housework than either her brother or Yuuto. 

Ruri swallows. “W-will you wait for me so we can walk home?”

“Sure,” Serena answers. “I’m not going back in that storm unless I have to.”

Ruri stocks the final book. She looks back at her cart, far smaller considering how many she’d been hoarding until Serena arrived. “I’ll see you after my shirt then. Have fun reading …” She cranes her next around to see the front of the book, which Serena holds up for her while continuing to read.  _ Dating for Dummies. _

She thinks to ask after it, the words hanging on her sharp tongue, but she leaves it for another day. Serena looks a bit drier and more comfortable tucked in with her book, and Ruri still has her shift to finish. There is no verbal goodbye, but Ruri feels a beat in her heart that moves to match Serena’s. 

Unfortunately, once Ruri leaves Serena, the day seems to slow down further. Tasks seem to take seconds instead of minutes to complete, and while Ruri can’t stand around and talk to Serena, that would at least be an idea that put her time to use. Ruri spends the final hour of her shift reading sapphic romance novels for the sake of it, and perhaps to quiz Serena on when they head back to her house.

By the time the end of her shift comes around, Ruri rushes to the staff room to change into comfy jeans and a rain jacket. She holds her umbrella in one hand and her purse in the other, balancing both items as she tries to zip up her jacket. Serena catches her fumbling to pull up the zipper and, in one swift motion, does it for her. The zipper cinches just under her jaw; the decorative buttons on the outfit are left for Ruri to do.

“You came prepared for the rain,” Serena says.

Ruri doesn’t want to tell her that every station in Maiami had broadcasted today to be a rain day, so she chuckles to herself. “I like to be ready for whatever the world throws at me.”

Serena rolls her eyes. “That’s cheesy.” Sobering, she leads Ruri out of the library and, instead of back behind the building where they had been exploring a week ago, Serena leads her out towards the streets and train station. “I don’t live close, but the train runs often enough that it’s not inconveniencing me.

Rain drizzles from the sky in a steady stream; underneath the cover of the library, Ruri looks at at the dreary day. She opens her umbrella and holds it up, winking at Serena who comes to stand next to her. There is neither wind nor lightning at this time, something Ruri wonders about as her and Serena head out into the rain. The streets are still crowded with people huddling under large umbrellas. Her and Serena stick close to each other.

Despite being inches away from each other, Serena still has enough strength to pull; Ruri in whatever direction she needs to go. She walks fast and with a deadly look in her eyes; groups of people part to let her and Ruri pass by.  Ruri thinks to bring up a conversation topic, but she holds her tongue when she realises how determined Serena is to get home.

The roads split off the closer they get to the suburb district. They pass several nice, large houses that Ruri can only imagine cost an arm  _ and  _ a leg. She wonders if perhaps Serena and Yuuri, with their shared money, could afford a house. However, SErena stops before an apartment complex. The outside and inside are both meagre:  basic wallpaper and paint, simple furniture scattered about the place, and a kitchen Rurri can’t imagine  _ Shun  _ fitting in. Yuuri is  nowhere to be seen.

After meandering about the house, Serena touches her shoulders and says, “Sit. I’ll get the movie.”

What Serena means by that is ‘I’ll get my laptop and pirate it for us.’ Ruri watches Serena use a computer like she was born to invent it; her fingers tap at the keys with precision unlike anything Ruri has seen from either her senior members or young children who’ve grown up with touch-screen iPads. Ruri herself isn’t even as versatile as Serena proves herself to be.

Once the romcom is downloaded, Serena stands up to get the popcorn from the kitchen. Ruri waits under the kotatsu and listens to the popping sounds and the clink of Serena’s bracelet on the counter. 

“You can help,” she says after a minute. “I’m going to get changed.”

Startled, Ruri hops off the couch to help. The popcorn spins round in the microwave nestled into the counters. Everything in Serena’s home is tucked in something else: space has been conserved whenever it can be, and it makes for a cosy home. Ruri wonders what decorations are Serena’s and which are Yuuri’s; however, there isn’t even much to judge from seeing as how the house is as bare as can be. There is one kotatsu, one kitchen stocked minimally, and one hallway leading to two small bedrooms across from one another.

The room seems cosier the longer she stays in it though. There are a few pictures on the wall of Yuuri and Serena with their respective friends and families. There are even pictures of Yuuri and Serena together posing before the ‘no vacancy’ sign of their apartment.

Serena drags her back to the kotatsu before Ruri can look further down the hallway. They nestle under the warm covers of the kotatsu, Serena pulling the blankets up to her chin and leaning back on a plush cushion.

The movie is only half as interesting as Ruri had expected to be. It was a typical chick-flick, complete with a too-hot-to-exist male character and a woman’s whose heart can’t be healed by anything but love. Sappiest at its best, heteronormative at its worst. Ruri regrets choosing it, yet across from her Serena sits enraptured by it. She still shoots snarky comments from time to time, but her interest in the movie exceeds the level of expectations Ruri had for the film: minimal.

At the end, Serena keeps talking to her about the film. She describes how this romcom could’ve been more negaging if the characters were memorable enough.

Ruri has a few critiques of her own: “What they did most wrong is stick white-trash, no-talent celebrities into roles meant for good actors, and the result was sub-par. Who actually thought this could be a good film?”

“You did if you chose it.”

Ruri rolls her eyes. “I knew it wouldn’t be that cool, but I wanted to see for myself. Now I know.” Pausing, Ruri catches sight of books squeezed into the corner of a shelf. There aren’t many, though Ruri herself doesn’t own quite as many books as she’s read due to her job as a public librarian. Most of them, in fact, are books on cooking, gardening, and painting. Ruri knows that Yuuri is a gardener, and that despite living in a cosy apartment Yuuri tends to a public garden across the street. She now know that Serena is an artist, which explains the painting book. But cooking ...

“You like to … cook?” Ruri asks.

“I like to read,” Serena corrects. “Yuuri cooks most of the meals around here, so I’m learning how to make some simple dishes.”

“No books about lesbians,” Ruri adds as an afterthought.

Ignoring her question, but not deviating from the topic, Serena mentions, “I finished that book yesterday, the one you’ve read about the queer girls.” Resting back in the couch, Serena says, “I could talk all day about what I liked and disliked about the book, but since you once told me you wanted my opinion on it, I’ll just say that I really like the girl – and girls in general – who overcome their embarrassed feelings. Be brave, goddamnit. If you’ve already come out, and your partner is queer, chances are she’s going to love you back. The phobic bastards that thankfully weren’t in this book can suck it.”

“Oh.”

“You said it too, didn’t you: this book normalises queer love and sapphic relationships. It glosses over the anxiety of being gay because the protags know they will be loved no matter who they, in turn, love. It’s sappy as can be, but thanks for having it at the library.”  Winking, Serena says, “I liked it.”

Again, Ruri says, “Oh.”. How is she meant to reply to  _ that?  _ Swallowing the pit in her throat, Ruri says, “Well, I’m glad you liked it. It’s one of my favourite as well: I like that protag too. I … wish I could be like that protag?”

“Bold?” Serena quirks an eyebrow. “You’re already bold – you show everything on your face.”

“Yuuri said otherwise –”

“Yuuri is a troll. He’s just saying that so he can confirm his suspicions that you show every emotion you’re feeling. Like right now, for example.”

“And what am I feeling?”

“I don't know, I didn’t say it was  _ my  _ ability to read your emotions. Although your cheeks are so red from blushing, and if you don’t know it you’re smiling.”

Sliding closer, Ruri says, “Well I must be happy then.” She trails her hand along the blankets, keeping an eye on Serena’s dangling fingers. Ruri notices them twitch as she comes closer, but she keeps her hand open so that Ruri can close her fingers around Serena’s hand. “I’m very happy right now.”

Serena sighs. With her free hand she reaches up to grasp at her ponytail. When she pulls it free, her violet hair rains down like a dusky waterfall, eclipsed by glare of the TV and the sunshine through the windows. Her hair isn’t quite as long as Ruri’s, but it hangs down her back and wraps around her waist. Still wet and tangly, Serena brushes it out with her fingers.

“I … could braid your hair, if you’d like,” Ruri suggests. She lets go of Serena’s hand and smiles. “It might get your hair out of your eyes and create the prettiest ripples.”

Serena pauses, contemplating, before she nods and spins around. “Don’t do anything weird though – just a braid.”

Ruri already has her fingers in Serena’s hair, as close to Serena as she can get. “Got it.” Ruri gets to work separating Serena’s hair in sections and, starting from the top, begins braiding. Serena’s hair is long and thick, damp underneath but smooth on top, and Ruri appreciates how much volume her hair can get even while in the braid. Serena doesn’t move once.

“You should be more honest about yourself,” Serena tells her.

“Pardon me?” Ruri says, trying to imagine how Serena could just blurt this out of the blue and expect Ruri to gather meaning from it.

“Like the general ‘you,’” she says. “If you’re honest with yourself and with your partner, it makes things easier. Be like the girl in the books: be bold, not straight.”

Ruri laughs. She fastens the end of the braid with an elastic around her wrist; satisfied, she sit back a bit. Her arms drag along Serena’s shoulder. Minute shivers, accompanied by goosebumps, soon follow. Serena leans back into her touch. One arm snakes back to feel her braided hair, starting from where Ruri first started the braid and following back to the curled tail at the end. 

“Be bold,” Ruri says. She waits for Serena to say something, then lightly presses a kiss to Serena’s shoulder. Her lips hover afterwards, not sure how to proceed. What is Serena doing, thinking, saying? Ruri’s emotions flick into overdrive, and like jumping into a good book Ruri is eager and worried to see what plays out next.

Sighing, Serena leans back into her, resting her weight across Ruri’s chest. Her head tucks under Ruri’s chin; her hair tickles Ruri’s arms that come around to hold Serena close. It’s closer than Ruri has ever been to Serena and –

Serena is smiling. Not a smirk or sneer, but a genuine smile that glows on her face. She hums under her breath as she relaxes in Ruri’s grip. 

Ruri doesn’t have to think about what Serena’s thinking next. She’s bold; she’ll figure it out. 


End file.
